


The Silence.

by AppleSauceLake1



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSauceLake1/pseuds/AppleSauceLake1
Summary: GUESS WHO'S  BACK. AND WITH THE SADS





	

"Gavin? What's wrong sweetie?"

Silence. 

"Gavin?"

Footsteps.

"Hey! What's up assholes?!?"

"Something is wrong with Gavin."

"Gavin?"

Hands on shoulder.

"Gavin? What's going on buddy?"

Nothing.

"Gavy?"

Gently shakes shoulder. 

"Hey boi?"

....

"What's wrong with him?"

A sigh.

"I don't know. He was like this when I got home."

"Dude... your freaking us out."

"Gavin." 

Footsteps stop right in front of him.

"Gavin. What's wrong?"

Nothing.

"Are you hurt?"

Slowly and silently, he shakes his head no.

"Gavin. Please tell us what's wrong." 

Silence

“Guys? What are we gonna do? Should we take him to the hospital?”

“I don’t know! Is he having stroke?”

“I’ll go get the car ready.”

Everyone started running around, trying to get things ready for the trip and get Gavin comfortable.

But Gavin just sat there, starting into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry *hugs?*


End file.
